


Gorgeous

by ghostofcalum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bratty Hinata Shouyou, Dramatic Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Lawyer Kageyama Tobio, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Office Sex, Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Porn With Plot, Rich Hinata Shouyou, Spoiled Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum
Summary: Kageyama's future plans had been simple: graduate law school, land a job, and become successful. Never did starting a stupid, forbidden office romance with his bosses' bratty, spoiled son become a part of his plans, yet here he finds himself.or; Kageyama and Hinata begin sneaking around at the law office, trying to keep Hinata's dads from finding out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to yet another TS inspired story. Based on the song, "Gorgeous," by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This is a self-indulged story I wanted to write since I hadn't seen lawyer!Kageyama and bratty!Hinata anywhere, so I figured might as well.
> 
> Suga and Daichi are Hinata's parents in this. He's adopted, so his name is Sugawara-Sawamura Shouyou, but his nickname is Hinata. 
> 
> This is more of a dramatic, forbidden romance, involving a rich, spoiled Hinata and Kageyama, trying to evade getting caught by Daichi and Suga.
> 
> Also a big thank you to my awesome friend for all her advice and help, Eguko. 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata) if you'd like to say hi!

* * *

He’s _gorgeous._

Black hair and blue eyes. Tall, a lot taller than Hinata, and with a sharp glare that could pierce your soul. 

Sugawara-Sawamura Shouyou—well _Hinata,_ Hinata is a nickname he gave himself back during high school, one that his friends mostly call him, one that he uses to help hide his wild behavior from his dads. Hinata’s trying to suppress the smile that’s threatening to spread across his face. He’s currently sitting at the reception desk after having phoned his father that the interviewee has just arrived. 

Said interviewee is the sexiest lawyer Hinata has ever seen since he started working at his fathers’ law firm during his semester off, granted, he’s only been here for two weeks but still, how refreshing. Most of the lawyers, besides the new young associates Miya Atsumu and Oikawa Tooru, he’s encountered have been old or uptight, but _this_ guy, he blows them all out of the water. 

Hinata has already offered him water, once or twice, maybe three times but who’s counting? Definitely Hinata. He’s trying not to stare longer than socially acceptable but he can’t help it. Not when the guy’s suit emphasizes his body so well, practically showcasing his arms, legs, and thighs.

 _Sinful_ , Hinata thinks, turning to look at the reception’s desktop to avoid getting caught looking. If this guy happens to be dating someone, Hinata already feels bitter jealousy burning inside of him, but if he’s single… that’s somehow way worse for Hinata’s health. 

He opens his father’s calendar, one he probably shouldn’t even be looking at, and finds the link to the interviewee’s resume with ease. Really, Hinata is a genius. Kageyama is the guy’s last name. He’s only a few years older than Hinata. Twenty-six compared to his own age of twenty-one, not that much older than him, much to Hinata’s delight. 

Hinata’s about to start his third year of university so he enjoys thinking he’s a fully functioning adult at this point of his life. Kageyama just graduated law school this past spring so it’s destiny. They’re meant to be, he’s _sure_ of it. Tall and aggressive, that’s what Hinata likes and therefore, he lets himself think that he somehow manifested this man into his life. 

“So.” Hinata smiles from where he’s sitting, trying his best not to fidget in his seat at the chance to hold a conversation with this Greek God of a man. “You just graduated from law school?”

Kageyama’s eyes snap over to look at him, sharp and intense as he fixes the cuffs of his suit. “...Yes.”

“Why are you so nervous?” Hinata teases, drumming his fingers on the reception desk as he leans forward, ignoring the phone call that’s just come in. It’s not the first he’s missed and if he’s being honest. it probably won’t be the last either. “My father isn’t that scary… however, my daddy is the one you _should_ be worried about.”

Hinata’s dads are amazing, truly, he knows he’s more than fortunate to have been adopted by them when he was born. But, still, they have their moments. Koushi is the strict one when it comes to putting a stop to Hinata’s spending and back when he was younger, his attitude. Daichi is more lenient when it comes to his son, although, at work, he can make anyone crumble. He’s a lot more intimidating than Koushi, that’s for sure. Lucky for Kageyama, Sugawawa Koushi is the one interviewing him today.

Kageyama’s expression becomes confused and frustrated as he thinks about what this random boy’s just said. “Why would I be worried about your parents, idiot?”

Oh. _Oh_. He doesn’t know Hinata’s fathers own the law firm. That's understandable, it’s not like Hinata resembles them or anything, red hair and all. But still, having the upper hand here and the opportunity to watch someone as big as Kageyama squirm in his seat is too good for him not to take advantage of. 

Hinata tilts his head to the side in a playful manner. “You should be, considering my father is the one conducting your interview.” 

Kageyama’s eyes go wide as realization hits him. “Your father is… Sugawara Koushi?”

Hinata nods, giving Kageyama his sweetest smile. “It’s too bad my daddy is at a mediation today or he would be the one interviewing you. My father is just as scary though, so good luck! I _really_ hope you get hired,” he says, batting his eyelashes as he looks over at Kageyama with flirtatious eyes. “It‘ll make working here a lot more interesting if you do.”

“Are you...flirting with me?” Kageyama angrily whispers, looking at Hinata as if he’s grown a second head, leaning a bit towards the reception desk which makes his black bangs fall into his eyes. “With your father in the same building?”

Hinata nonchalantly shrugs, jabbing a thumb at the reception computer without a care in the world. “ _Maybe_. It’s not like he can hear me or anything. I can see on the screen that he’s still on his conference call so there’s no reason to be afraid, Kageyama,” he tells him, making sure to emphasize every syllable of the dark haired man’s name. 

Kageyama just glares at him as if he’s trying to melt Hinata’s head with his eyes alone. He can’t even believe the nerve of this guy. They’ve just met and he’s acting as if he’s known Kageyama forever. Not to mention the fact that his stupid parents apparently own the law firm, said law firm that Kageyama would very much like to get hired at. He’s pretty sure that flirting with the partners’ son would _not_ go well with them, no matter how cute this receptionist is. 

“I’m just saying,” Hinata defends himself, twirling a pen in his hand as he smiles at Kageyama, reaching for the phone when it begins to ring again. The only reason he even picked up the call is that he can hear Koushi’s footsteps approaching. Hinata knows better than to let his dad catch him slacking on the job.

“Sugawara and Sawamura, how can I help you,” Hinata greets the caller, making sure to keep eye contact with Kageyama who only glares harder.

 _Good_ , Hinata thinks, sending him a sweet expression and pout. _I like a challenge._

“Kageyama Tobio?” A man with silver hair and a slim build asks as he walks into the lobby with a manila folder tucked under his arm.

“That would be me,” Kageyama answers, standing up to shake the man’s hand. He pushes all the annoyance the receptionist has caused him to the back of his mind, focusing only on the interview that’s about to happen. Kageyama _really_ needs this job.

Hinata watches his father and Kageyama exchange pleasantries as he reaches forward to transfer the call, almost hitting the wrong extension. “Oops.”

* * *

Kageyama stumbles into his apartment a few hours later, kicking off his dress shoes and slamming the door behind him.

He needs a drink, a strong one, preferably now.

“Hey,” his roommate, Tsukishima calls from the kitchen. “How did your interview go?”

Kageyama takes off his suit jacket and throws it onto the couch, walking into their small kitchen. He’s running hands over his face to help ease his frustration that job hunting has brought. “I think it went well, but fuck the receptionist at that last place.”

Tsukishima snickers, looking over when Kageyama enters the kitchen and rips open a bag of chips. “What?” He rolls his eyes. “Were they hot? Just like in the movies?”

 _Yes, if not more._ Kageyama thinks, reaching into the fridge for a beer as he loosens his tie. “Annoying more like it.”

Tsukishima doesn’t tease further, sensing his friend’s stress from where he stands. “Come out with me and Tadashi tonight. We’re going to a party an old college friend of his is throwing.”

Kageyama leans against the counter and cracks the beer open, getting ready to reject the invitation. He lets out a breath through his nose, reaching into the bag of chips and getting a hand full so he can stress eat in peace.

“Come on,” Tsukishima pleads before Kageyama can say no. “You’ve been so stressed lately with the bar exam and preparing for your interviews. It’ll do you some good, King.”

“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama says with a heavy frown, reaching for a napkin to clean the crumbs off his fingers. Fine, he mouthed off to _one_ professor at a mock-trial in law school during his first year and received the scolding of his life from the man and a stupid nickname his friend refuses to let die. 

“Then stop being lame and I might reconsider,” his roommate taunts. “It’ll be fun and there’s free alcohol.”

Although he and Tsukishima are both lawyers now, recognized by law and all that jazz, they’re still seeking post-grad employment and free alcohol is very appealing. 

“Fine,” Kageyama agrees, really, when did he become so soft that his friend can convince him so easily to be sociable. He needs to reinforce his backbone before he goes before a judge at his first real trial. 

“ _Ah_ , just one thing,” Tsukushima says, trying to suppress a smirk since he already suspects what his friend’s reaction is going to be. “It’s a costume party.”

“Fuck no,” Kageyama spits, setting his beer down on the counter. “No way in hell.”

“Free beer, _good_ beer,” Tsukishima counters.

Damn it, Kageyama wishes he had more willpower and money to not be so easily swayed by that promise.

“ _Fine_ ,” he agrees, dragging the word out through clenched teeth.

“I have just the thing for you to wear,” Tsukishima tells him, reaching into a plastic bag he left on the kitchen table and pulling out a black mask that will only cover his eyes.

* * *

“You should’ve seen him!” Hinata tells Akaashi in the Uber, waving his hands to emphasize his words. Akaashi Keiji is a paralegal at his fathers’ law firm, one that Hinata befriended at said place and someone he manages to rope into his schemes. Akaashi definitely makes work more bearable even if all Hinata does is slack off and _sometimes_ answer the phone.

Even though his parents love him and spoil Hinata _rotten_ , they think it’s time for their precious son to learn some responsibility, after having received his credit card statement last month, totaling almost four million yen. Hinata wants to roll his eyes, he knows they mean well but still, making him work at their law firm during his university break? _Gwah_ , no thank you, there are so many things he’d rather be doing, like traveling with his friends. Even if he had tried his absolute hardest to sway his daddy Daichi, his father Koushi held firm, much to his dismay. They need Hinata to learn responsibility before he graduates college and if making him work, then so be it. Both men know it’s their fault their son acts the way he does, after all, they’ve created the monster and now it’s time to face the consequences. 

Hinata and Akaashi are heading to Bokuto’s party, a guy that Akaashi’s been seeing for a few weeks now that also works with them. Hinata keeps taunting his friend about it, telling him he can’t let Bokuto win him over that _easily_ , no way, he’s got to make him work for it. 

“He was so cute, _gwah_! I hate him so much,” Hinata raves, remembering just how hot Kageyama looked in his suit. 

“You’re being so dramatic,” Akaashi chides him, finishing applying his face paint in the car, trying to hold the brush steady as the car moves. “If this Kageyama gets hired and I see him on Monday and it turns out he’s not anywhere near as gorgeous as you say, I’ll never let you live it down.”

Hinata only pouts and adjusts his red mask. He’s just met Kageyama and that man is already ruining his life. _There’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have_ , he thinks, pulling his phone out to check his reflection in the camera.

They get out of the uber after a few minutes, both a giggling mess as they make their way to the door. They’re already a little tipsy, having pre-gamed at Hinata’s apartment, one that his dads bought him so he could have a short commute to school, along with his brand new imported sleek black Maserati Ghibli S Q4, before coming. You can never know what kind of drinks you’ll find at random house parties, no matter who’s throwing them, even Bokuto, and Hinata has learned to be better safe than sorry. 

It’s a costume party, one that Hinata _knew_ he had to attend once Akaashi invited him the other day. Where else could he have dressed up as a sexy devil, never, that’s where. And, he’s been told he’s a demonic lust by a few past lovers, so it seemed fitting, really. He would’ve been a fool not to take advantage of said occasion, truly.

They enter Bokuto’s condo and it’s loud and there are people everywhere. Hinata’s feeling a bit pouty after work that day, not having managed to get Kageyama’s attention like he wanted. It had been a hard blow to his ego, but he’s sure he can find a cute boy at this party that’ll help soothe the burn. There’s a good amount of college-aged people and older guys, it’s perfect. 

He fixes his mask and devil-horned headband and makes his way towards the kitchen where he can hear the host, Bokuto telling some lame joke, probably still trying to _woo_ Akaashi off his feet more than he already has. 

The night goes on and he manages to find some good drinks and a few cute guys to flirt with but not any that really get him going like he’s been craving. He’s beginning to lose hope of getting laid tonight when he hears Bokuto greet some people at the door who’ve just arrived.

Hinata turns his head towards the door and almost spits out his drink when he gets a look at one of the newcomers. One of them, the dark haired one, is wearing a simple long sleeve black shirt with fitted jeans and a boring black mask, one that covers the upper half of his face. Hinata wants to laugh, the guy looks ridiculous, but he’s hot, _really_ hot, and he’ll do just fine. Hinata can’t help it, he's always been given whatever he desires, blame his dads and his only child status, but he wants and deserves the best, always. And if he can’t have Kageyama, then tonight, he’ll settle for second best. 

Once the guy mingles for a bit, greeting some of the older people at the party that Hinata doesn’t know or care about, he walks over to get a drink and that’s when Hinata decides to strike. He moves through the crowd, slipping by people as he makes his way towards his target.

“ _Hi_ ,” Hinata greets him with a smile, reaching around him for a drink of his own, purposely making their arms touch. He’s covered in red body glitter that matches his costume and it rubs off on the guy. 

“... Hi?” The man awkwardly says back, not understanding why this person can’t wait five seconds for him to get his drink. 

Hinata gets right down to business. He’s been here for a few hours and he’s tired, more than ready to get out of his costume and head back to his place. “You’re really cute,” he tells the guy, biting down on his bottom lip as he waits to see if his bait takes. 

“Cute?” The guy scoffs, rolling his eyes as he stifles a laugh. “You don’t even know what my face looks like, idiot,” he points out, bringing a hand up to motion towards his mask. “I could look like the grudge under this thing.”

Hinata plays up his laughter as if this guy’s the next big star comedian or something. “I highly doubt that. no way, you’re too hot. I _refuse_ to believe that.” He takes a moment to admire the man’s eyes, they’re ocean blue, and staring into his own with so much intensity that Hinata feels as if he’ll sink, drown and _die_.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out, then,” the guy says, smirking as he takes a sip of his drink, watching Hinata eat up his words as if it’s the best joke the shorty’s ever heard.

The game begins after that. It’s back and forth, with Hinata sinking his claws deeper and deeper with every word that leaves his mouth, he’s being a shameless flirt but he’s on a mission tonight and he’s locked onto his target. Call him an alligator, but once he’s got his prey in a death roll, there’s no saving them, especially when they climbed into Hinata’s jaws willingly. He’s not going to give up so easily, no sir, this guy is way too sexy and he’s way too horny for that to happen.

It’s an hour later and Hinata isn’t sure when things escalated, not that he’s complaining. He finds himself sitting on the guy’s lap, full-on making out as if they’re not at a party full of people. The guy has a hand under Hinata’s costume, feeling the warm skin there as if he owns him. 

The thought makes Hinata giggle against the man’s lips, maybe, if said guy plays his cards right. 

“What’s so funny?” The guy asks him, moving his mouth to nip at Hinata’s ear and soothing it right after with a kiss. 

“Nothing,” Hinata mumbles, enjoying the lingering taste of whiskey on the man’s lips. “You’re just really fucking _hot_ and I think,” he says, walking his fingers across the guy’s collarbones. “I think that we should go back to my place if you’re up for it that is.”

The guy moves his head down, pressing his lips against Hinata’s throat and leaving behind a trail of wet kisses. “If I want to?” He taunts, tightening his grip on Hinata’s waist with those massive hands of his. “Of course, I want to, idiot. I wouldn’t have you sitting in my lap if that wasn’t my intention. The real question is, can _you_ handle it?”

Hinata throws his head back and smiles, giving the man more room to work with. “I think I can manage,” he promises, throwing his arms around the guy’s neck and pulling him in close, close enough that he can smell his cologne. The smell is heavy and it makes his head spin. It’s deliciously intoxicating. 

“Then, let’s go back to your place,” the guy proposes, moving to stand them both up from the couch and helping Hinata stand on wobbly legs. His hands linger on Hinata’s waist until he’s sure that the shorter boy won’t fall.

Hinata pulls his phone out and orders an Uber, going over to tell Akaashi that he scored and he will definitely be getting lucky tonight, with a _beast_ of a man, may he add. All Akaashi does is give him the middle finger and instantly goes back to talking with Bokuto.

* * *

They stumble into the apartment after taking an uber home. Kageyama couldn’t keep his hands off of the guy, but he tried his best to keep things PG-13, not wanting to have given the driver a heart attack. The shorty, however, he’d been a little tease in the car, so really, whatever Kageyama does next is no one’s fault but the redhead's. They’re making out and tearing off their clothes as they move. Kageyama reaches up to take off the guy’s stupid headband and mask, only to have him whine to leave them on. He tells Kageyama that it adds to the _mystery_ , that it’ll make things more fun if they keep them on. Kageyama just rolls his eyes, not about to stop whatever pace they’ve set over stupid pieces of plastic.

It’s dark inside the apartment and Kageyama can’t see shit, not that he needs to, all he needs is for this guy to lead them to his room so they can get down to business. He’s cute and so damn sexy in that stupid tight devil costume he’s got on. The thighs on him are mouthwatering and all Kageyama wants is to lean in and take a bite. He’s had a long, stressful month of interviews and this is doing wonders for him. Maybe Tsukishima was right, he needs to relax every once in a while. 

“I’m Tobio, by the way,” Kageyama lets him know, figuring he might as well introduce himself since he’s already devouring this guy whole. He pushes him against the door to what he assumes is the bedroom. He reaches down and puts his hands on the back of the guy’s thighs, lifting him up in one smooth motion. Kageyama towers over the redhead and the fact is doing wonders for his ego. 

“Shouyou,” the short stranger introduces himself, letting out a long moan when Kageyama rubs his erection against his own.

They make their way into the bedroom, knocking everything over as they move, too eager to keep their hands to themselves. Kageyama almost jumps out of his skin when he feels something nip his ankle when they reach the massive bed.

“What the fuck?” Kageyama growls, trying to let his eyes adjust to the dark and figure out what bit him.

“That’s my _baby_ ,” Shouyou reassures him, pulling him back in for a kiss. He opens his mouth, letting Kageyama shove his tongue in and practically choke him with it. Not that Shouyou seems to mind, all he does is swirl his tongue around Kageyama’s, enjoying every moment of their kiss. Kageyama is all too eager to please, letting his fingers dip into Shouyou’s skin-tight boxers and feeling every inch of skin he can reach. 

“You sure you want to traumatize that dog and let it watch us fuck?” Kageyama asks him, pulling Shouyou’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down, hard enough for Shouyou to whimper in response.

Shouyou whines when Kageyama licks over it to soothe the bite, only to begin sucking on it right after. He puts his arms around Kageyama’s neck so he can run his hands through Kageyama’s hair. “She'll be fine. Mika gets jealous when other people have my attention. You’re not the first guy she’s met,” he teases, running his fingertips along Kageyama’s shoulders.

Kageyama moves to lay on his back, pulling Shouyou on top of him and letting the other straddle his waist. His hands dig into Shouyou’s milky thighs, gripping hard enough to bruise. “Then, I’ll just have to make sure I fuck you hard enough you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“ _Hah_ ,” Shouyou moans, grinding against Kageyama, pressing his hands onto the bigger man’s chest and pushing him further down. “We’ll see about that.”

Kageyama runs his hands all over Shouyou’s body, he knows he’s not allowed to be greedy but can’t help it. He pushes the shorty’s boxers down and reaches eager hands to feel Shouyou’s ass cheeks. Shouyou is everything he finds attractive in a person, minus the bratty attitude but he’ll take what he can get. Before he knows it, the shorty’s leaning over to the side, digging into the clutter on top of his nightstand until he finds some lube. Then, it’s Kageyama turn to _woo_ him again, even if it is just a one night stand after all.

He starts them off easy, fucking one finger into Shouyou, all the way to the knuckle until he’s got him begging for more. Then, he adds another, scissoring him open and aiming for his prostate at the same time. Shouyou’s full of surprises though, much to Kageyama’s amusement. He fucks back on Kageyama’s fingers, meeting his hand halfway and riding them with more enthusiasm than any past lover of Kageyama has ever had. It makes Kageyama grin, to think this is only the start of their night together. 

Once he thinks the shorty’s prepped enough, Kageyama pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Shouyou’s discarded devil costume, and almost chokes on his breath as he looks down when he feels impatient small hands on him. Shouyou is already making quick work of his pants, shoving them down along with his boxers to wrap eager hands around his cock. He watches as Shouyou jerks him off for a moment before he takes Kageyama’s entire cock into his mouth in one go, letting it hit the back of his throat. Shouyou is putting on quite the show and Kageyama is a _big_ fan.

The sensation of Shouyou’s throat squeezing around Kageyama makes him almost cum faster than he’s ever done before but he stops himself. Shouyou is eager to please and Kageyama likes that a lot more than he should. The shorty does not protest when Kageyama threads his hands in his wild red hair and begins fucking his mouth, making Shouyou gag and drool around his cock. He snaps his hips up and lets Shouyou choke on his cock, letting himself drown in the sounds of the whimpers and whines that leave Shouyou’s muffled lips. 

He ends up coming down Shouyou’s throat and then, he’s pulling him up, catching his mouth into a kiss, one that’s full of clashing teeth and desperate groans. Tasting himself in Shouyou’s mouth is erotic and makes him get hard again in an instant. Shouyou isn’t much better, sliding greedy hands up and down Kageyama’s arms and touching whatever part of the raven he can reach.

The dog, whatever it’s name was, Kageyama can’t remember if Shouyou ever introduced it, begins to bark for attention at that moment. 

“ _Mika_ ,” Shouyou coos, pulling away from Kageyama to look over at the white pomeranian. “Stop whining, baby.”

“Cockblock,” Kageyama mumbles, glaring at the little dog that only glares right back at him.

“She’s not a cockblock!” Shouyou defends his dog, laughing as he playfully smacks Kageyama on the chest. The dog, however, seems to have a personal vendetta against Kageyama and keeps yapping as if saying ‘ _back off_.’

Shouyou gets an idea when the cockblock keeps barking and starts pulling Kageyama by the hand into his bathroom. Kageyama would be an idiot not to follow and he’s scrambling off the bed in seconds, tackling Shouyou from the back and wrapping arms around his waist. Shouyou only giggles, clearly enjoying the attention and a surprised gasp leaves his mouth when Kageyama lands a teasing slap on his ass.

Even if it’s dark and Kageyama still can’t see shit, he can tell the apartment is big, way bigger than his and Tsukishima’s place. They shut the door behind them and all they can hear is Mika pawing at the door, whining on the other side as she tries to persuade them to let her inside so she can keep cockblocking. Kageyama scoffs, as if.

Kageyama looks ahead and is met with the massive vanity mirror in the bathroom. Even in the dark, some of the moonlight from outside manages to filter in and reflect into the bathroom. 

_Perfect_ , Kageyama thinks, he can work with this. This will do just fine. 

Shouyou opens one of the drawers of the vanity and digs through until he finds a box of condoms and tosses one of them at Kageyama.

Kageyama tears it open with his teeth and slides it over his cock, ready to go. He wastes no time bending Shouyou over the counter, snickering to himself when the smaller man whines about leaving the headband and mask on, claiming that it adds to the moment still, really, he’s so dramatic. Whatever floats his own sexual appetite, Kageyama doesn’t care, besides, he’s aching to fuck him from behind. Shouyou has the perkiest ass and he wants to watch it bounce. 

Kageyama reaches down and grabs his cock, reaching his other arm out to wrap around Shouyou’s waist to pull him back against him. He guides the head of his cock over Shouyou’s rim, teasing him with it until the smaller of the two moans and throws his ass back, demanding more. Kageyama takes pity on him and begins fucking the head in slowly, trying to keep his mind focused as he sinks into Shouyou’s tight hole. It’s good, too good if you ask him. 

Once he’s all the way in, he gives Shouyou a moment to relax before he reaches forward and entwines a hand into the wild red hair. Then, it’s his turn to play as he snaps his hips back and begins fucking Shouyou into the counter, gripping his head back to by the hair to make him whimper.

Shouyou turns into a blubbering mess of whines and moans as Kageyama fucks him, pressing him into the vanity’s counter with the vicious speed of his hips. Kageyama pulls his entire cock out with each thrust, only leaving the head in and slamming it all back inside as he moves. Shouyou feels delicious wrapped around him, suffocating him with his tight heat and Kageyama already feels like he’s about to cum, really, he needs to get laid a lot more if he’s this far gone already. The devil headband goes flying to the ground but neither of them seems to care.

“To, _ah_ , bio!” Shouyou moans, scrambling to keep himself upright by his hands, gripping the counter’s edge as if his life depends on it. “ _Uhh,_ fu- _ugh_!” He’s a whimpering mess, drooling everywhere but enjoying it nonetheless. 

“Take it,” Kageyama growls behind him, leaning forward and licking a hot stripe up the nape of Shouyou’s neck. “You feel so fucking good wrapped around me,” he whispers into Shouyou’s ear. “So good baby.”

“What else would I be _do-ahh-ing_?” Shouyou mouths off at him, choking on his words when Kageyama wrenches his head back further.

“ _So_ rude,” Kageyama chides him, pressing him further into the counter with his full weight, enjoying the moan that Shouyou lets out. The shorty is clearly enjoying being caged under the raven. 

The sound of skin slapping fills the bathroom, alongside Kageyama’s groaning as he practically jackhammers into Shouyou with no mercy who only begs for him to go harder, deeper, and faster. The redhead is a whimpering mess, practically on the verge of tears as he takes whatever Kageyama gives him.

Kageyama releases his hair and moves the hand to wrap around Shouyou’s throat instead. He enjoys the feeling of being able to feel Shouyou’s frantic swallows. He nuzzles his neck from behind, tilting Shouyou’s head up until he’s got all the access he desires. Kageyama dives in then, sucking a hard mark into the skin and bites down just to be an ass. 

Shouyou tightens around his cock in the most delicious way. He clearly enjoys the sensation of Kageyama’s mouth on him. He reaches a shaky hand back and grabs Kageyama by the hair, pushing the raven’s head further into his neck.

“ _Uh_ ,” Shouyou whines. “More, _please_ , Tobio.”

Kageyama stills his hips, kissing his way up Shouyou’s jaw and ripping off the stupid red mask. He wraps a hand around the back of Shouyou’s nape and presses his head flat against the counter. “Did I ever say I wouldn't give you more?”

Shouyou frantically shakes his head in response.

“Then, let me give you more than enough reason not to doubt me again,” Kageyama says, pulling back from Shouyou so he can stand upright, wrapping hands around the shorty’s hips and beginning to fuck the life out of him. 

The change in position and speed catches Shouyou off guard, making his hands scramble to keep him from slipping off the counter. 

Kageyama just grins, holding Shouyou hard enough that he lifts the shorty off the ground and helps angle his cock better. It’s not like Shouyou is heavy, it helps that he’s so small, shorter than Kageyama, just the way he likes them.

He’s close and from the looks of it, so is Shouyou. Kageyama sets him on the ground and reaches a hand to wrap around Shouyou’s cock, smiling like the sadist he is when Shouyou gasps, clearly excited about the overstimulating he's about to experience. Kageyama angles his cock again and searches for Shouyou’s bundle of nerves. He knows he’s struck gold when the redhead begins to practically scream and it’s obvious he’s close.

Shouyou doesn’t last long after that, coming apart as Kageyama fucks him through his orgasm. The raven keeps moving his hand up and down on Shouyou’s cock as he chases after his own release. 

After a few minutes, they break apart and try to catch their breaths. 

“Fuck,” Kageyama sighs. “That was good.”

Shouyou goes over to the faucet and turns it on, splashing water over his face. “It was!” His voice is raspy, probably from getting his mouth fucked by Kageyama’s cock. “Will you stay?” He eagerly asks. “You can! If you want that is…”

It’s late and Kageyama knows the Ubers are expensive at this time of night. It probably won’t hurt and after all, it’s only one night. “I’ll stay.”

In the dark, all fucked out and on the verge of sleep, they stumble back into Shouyou's massive bed and dive into the covers. They can worry about showering in the morning.

* * *

Hinata rolls over the next morning, groaning as the sun streams in from the windows. His apartment is on the tenth floor and sadly for him, the sun hits his room directly at that height. He can hear soft snoring beside him, meaning that the man from last night is still here. 

He sits up to look, rubbing his fists over his eyes to help him adjust to the morning light. 

The man is sleeping with the covers over his head, clearly trying to keep the light out of his face. All Hinata can see is the black hair peeking out, spread out over the pillows. Now that Hinata thinks about it, he never did get a good look at the man’s face. Although he is pretty hot, Hinata has to wonder if he’s just as good looking.

He reaches over and lifts the covers a bit to get a look at the guy’s face and almost falls over and tumbles onto the floor. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispers, clasping a hand over his mouth as he watches Kageyama sleep.

He fucked Kageyama. Kageyama is in his bed, naked, and they had sex.

Hinata feels his face break out into a stupid smile. He’s so damn happy at the realization. So, he’s not getting rusty, good to know. 

It’s still early and after having walked into the kitchen and fed Mika breakfast, he climbs back into bed. Before he falls asleep though, he scoots in closer to Kageyama and opens the camera app on his phone. He closes one of his eyes and smiles, holding up a peace sign as he snaps a quick picture. 

_Just in case_ , he thinks to himself, wrapping the covers around himself as he goes back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

The shrieking of Kageyama’s cellphone wakes him up. It’s not just his normal ringing, no, it’s the specific ringtone he set for unknown numbers so he’ll know if it's a number calling him from a place he interviewed at recently. 

His eyes instantly snap open and he tries to adjust his vision to the room as he reaches over for his phone that’s laying on the ground near his jeans. It takes him a few tries but he finally reaches it. He manages to answer it before it goes to voicemail. His finger slides across the screen and answers the call.

“This is Kageyama Tobio,” Kageyama answers, covering the mouthpiece of the phone so he can try and clear his throat. He needs a drink of water.

“Kageyama Tobio? This is Daichi Sawamura calling you from Sugawara and Sawamura, LLP. You interviewed the other day with another partner at this firm if I’m recalling correctly,” Daichi Sawamura tells him.

“Yes, yes sir,” Kageyama replies, looking around the room. He’s trying to remember who’s apartment this is. It’s nice and so big, there’s expensive-looking furniture everywhere, not to mention the bed he’s on is _massive_ , it’s California King sized. 

“Well, I wanted to personally give you a call and offer you the position,” Daichi says, and it’s obvious he’s delighted from his tone. “Are you available to start this Monday?”

“Yes,” Kageyama instantly replies, doing a double-take when he sees a small white dog sleeping at the foot of the bed. He doesn’t know anyone with a dog, much less a small yappy one. 

_Ah_ , _that’s right_ , Kageyama remembers. The dog is named Mika or something, or cockblock as he referred to it last night.

“Then, it’s settled, I’ll have the details emailed to you. I’ll see you on Monday, Tobio,” Daichi confirms with him, ending the phone.

Kageyama grins, so wide it hurts. He almost yells out in excitement at having finally landed the job of his dreams. Not just any job too, a job at Sugawara and Sawamura, LLP, one of the best defense firms in the area. He needs to call his parents, Tsukishima, and go get his suits dry cleaned immediately. 

A soft groan gets his attention. _Ah_ , he thinks, looking over. _One nightstand_.

His eyes almost pop out of his skull and his heart almost bursts out of his chest once he lays eyes on the person.

“No,” Kageyama quietly groans, horror washing over him once he sees who it is. Don’t get him wrong, the sex had been great, but he didn’t know who exactly had been under the costume. “No, this isn’t happening, no way in hell.”

It’s not just a random person sleeping beside him, no, it’s Shouyou. As in Shouyou, the son of his new bosses. Kageyama goes cold at the realization. Fate must have it out for him because there’s no way he finally lands his dream job, only to have already fucked things up before his first day.

He remembers everything from last night, what they did, and all they said. He _fucked_ his bosses’ kid. He mangled their son, holy shit, he’s going to die if they ever find out. Kageyama looks around the room and notices Shouyou’s desk, with university papers clipped on the wall and a calendar with past assignments written on it… Shouyou is still in university?! 

Kageyama is going to die due to the fact that he’s a fucking idiot.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, rough waters up ahead! Please let me know what you think. And in case it was a bit confusing, they didn't know it was each other at the party, they only discovered it the morning after.


End file.
